


Vocabulary

by ichigomatsu



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigomatsu/pseuds/ichigomatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She ran. That's all her mind was telling her to do. She didn't stop, didn't listen to the profanities called out to her from the crowd, didn't even think of slowing down. She needed to see him, before it was too late, before he was gone forever. </p><p>The crash brought about a lot of unexpected things in their lives.  Rin learned to live without a brother for a bit, and Len found the soulmate he didn't realize he had.  Tough situations had their way of bringing out the worst in people, and those two were no exception.</p><p>Waking up from a coma is tough, but imagine meeting the person of your dreams when you woke up.</p><p>Full-length story by request(s)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Preamble to Despair

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is just something that I wrote for school, and I tweaked it a little so I could put this in the Vocaloid fandom! It's funny that as soon as I wrote this, I wanted the characters to be Rin and Len the moment I started typing this up. But I might read this to the class, and they might get kinda confused, so basically, almost anywhere you see Rin is where the word 'she' used to be! ^J^
> 
> EDIT: I was unsatisfied with how this was before, and rewrote it. I had to use vocabulary words the first time, so a lot of the sentences were just plain awkward orz

Rin made her way downtown in the heart of New York City, walking briskly as she tried to make it back to her shared apartment.  It was starting to get cold out, and it was getting late. 

                Above all the other city noises, only one stood out in particular: the whirring of ambulances passing by.  One after another, an endless line.  It began to worry Rin; she was sure most people beside her were born there, and they paid no heed, not even a murmur about it. 

                _“Well whatever it is, the authorities can handle it.  Not like it’s my business anyway.”_

                Suddenly her phone began to ring, its high-pitched tone resounding through the night sky.  She stuffed her hand in her purse, digging around for the small rectangular object.

                She guessed it was Len again.  These days it seemed that when they weren’t together in the apartment, he felt the need to call and text her all the time.  Although she knew it was because he was her brother and that he cared, it was starting to get a little annoying how she couldn’t go an entire hour without his ‘updates’.

                As she pulled the device out in the open, she checked the number on the screen, expecting it to be Len.  To her surprise, it wasn’t.  In fact, it was a private caller.  _Should I even answer this?_ It certainly wasn’t Len, or any of her friends.  She hesitated, but decided to pick up anyway, her thumb tapping the green ‘answer’ button.

                “Hello?”

                And the beginning of her despair began.

* * *

 

                Rin pushed through the crowd, huffing and puffing as she ran.  Although she got dirty looks (and quite a few harsh words), that didn’t slow her down one bit.

                _She almost dropped the phone on the pavement, tears beginning to fall down her face.  She slowly felt the entire weight of the world crash upon her shoulders.  She needed to be there._

_Now._

The streets of New York never seemed so complicated until she was running through them with all her might.  She felt like a lab rat trapped in a maze. _“God, which way is that street again?”_ she huffed under her breath.

                She stopped.  It was right in front of her face, just as the officer explained it.  The five-car pileup Len had gotten into.  She couldn’t even move.  _“Is Len in there?”_

                “Um…excuse me, are you Miss…Kagamine?”

                Rin unhinged her eyes from the scene to see a tall officer, her brown hair tucked into a bun, her raspberry colored lipstick perched in a slightly sad frown.

                “It seems like a five-car pileup, started by a drunk driver.” She stated, “And after checking the site and identifying the bodies, we found an emergency card with your name on it.

                “The drunk seemed to have hit your…?”

                “Brother.”

                “—Dead on.  Surprisingly, when we found him he was still alive.  We were able to get him to the hospital, and I’ve picked up that he’s in critical condition.  He’s currently unconscious.”

                Rin breathed a sigh of relief.  _At least he’s still alive.  The way they talked about Len made him sound like he was dead._  

                ”H-Hey, do you need a ride to the hospital?”

                Rin nodded.

                She needed to be strong.  If no one else, then her.


	2. Kaito wtf are you doing here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! You all begged for it. Pleading desperately for me to continue it, and so I shall! You're quite lucky actually, it was actually going to stay a one-shot till the end of time, but an idea struck me, and I had to write it. You are welcome.
> 
> Normally I go over and edit this a couple times before posting but nah. If you see a mistake or typo or something just tell me.
> 
> P.S. for fanfiction . net readers: I'd advise you to re-read chapter one if you already read it, I re-wrote it and added some stuff.

He had felt  _it._

The crash.

Had he not been in such a hurry, maybe he would've driven straight into traffic, grumbling instead about how it'd be late when he'd get home. Maybe he might've called up Rin to tell her he wouldn't be back for a while. Maybe he would've been alive.

And yet he wouldn't be doing any of that.

His ears were filled with the sound of breaking glass, of screeching tires, of loud screams, the last sounds he would hear for a while.

Now he heard nothing, floating along in dark silence in the abyss that he assumed was his mind. It wasn't as if he couldn't hear anything at all, it was just that everything was muffled, a dull buzz in his ears, enough to lull him to sleep, and yet, he didn't feel tired, or awake for that fact. For now, he felt nothing, and it felt right to feel nothing.

It had been a while since he felt this at peace, and although he would love to selfishly endure this bliss forever, he knew that Rin was probably worried sick. Len chuckled; his thoughts always seemed to root back to his twin. It was almost like they were one mind sometimes. Even in his present state, where everything was forgotten, he managed to remember Rin.

In the meantime, he realized he would probably be staying in this black paradise for a while, and while unsettling, he had come to accept his fate. He had probably been here for hours already, and nothing seemed to change, other than the sounds he heard.

Before he had heard screaming people and broken glass flying past his ears. Now he could hear beeping, and different voices. They were calmer, but urgent. He couldn't make out words, but listening to them let him hold his grip on sanity.

Soon he found himself drifting off to sleep, or maybe a different part of his subconscious, he wasn't really sure. But he knew that when he opened his eyes, things were no longer black.

Len found himself in a bedroom. It wasn't  _his_  bedroom. In fact, he had never seen this place in his life. He couldn't figure out  _how_  he got there, or when, or  _why_  he was there, but he was undeniably in a person's bedroom. The thought sent him into a state of panic, ripping the sheets off the bed as he ran to the door.

It was locked.

Not only was he in some unfamiliar place, but he was  _stuck_  there. He pounded on the door, pleading for someone to get him out.

He gave up after there was no immediate response. He could only sit with his back against the door, staring out of the window he just seemed to notice. It looked mid-day, with the sun already hanging in the clear blue sky. Len walked up to the window to see if he could leave from there, only to find he was several stories up in the air, and the jump would definitely kill him. He attempted to open the window anyway, only to find it locked as well. He sighed, climbing onto the bed again, not sure what to do with himself.

He observed the walls, a relaxing ocean blue; they were bare, and soon his attention was diverted to the dressers.

In his haste he had failed to see all the things on the dresser, including framed photos. He grabbed one from the nightstand; it had a man and a woman in it. The man had short blue hair and blue eyes, a faint smile adorning his face, his arm around the woman's shoulders. The woman had flowing pink hair with clear blue eyes. Although it was small, her smile made her eyes sparkle. They were enchanting. As he looked around he could see many pictures of the two. They were both smiling in each of them.

_Is this their room?_  He wondered, already setting the picture on the nightstand.

No sooner did he do that did the doorknob slowly twist. Len jumped, staring at the door.  _Who was keeping him here? What did they want?_ He wanted to ask, and yet felt paralyzed as the door creeped open.

The door opened, revealing the blue-haired man from the picture. He smiled when he saw Len.

"Good afternoon, Len."

* * *

Rin had never once thought she would sit in the back of a police car, especially under these circumstances. The ride was quiet, Rin content with just watching the city lights blur by in the window. She didn't feel up for any conversation anyway. All she wanted to do was see Len; whether or not he was awake. She just wanted to see with her own eyes that he was  _okay_.

The ride was longer than expected, and upon arriving in the hospital's garage, she jumped out of the car as soon as it unlocked, running briskly to the stairs.

"I'll stay here!" the officer called to her back. A sound of acknowledgement was made as she threw open the door to the stair well.

…

"I want to see him!" She screamed. She couldn't contain her emotions any longer.

"I'm sorry ma'am but he's in critical condition. I wouldn't be allowed to let you seem him even if I wanted to. You're going to have to wait."

"But he needs me!"

"I'm sorry." The attendant said firmly. It was less of an apology, and more of a statement. What else could you say to the countless others that screamed at you that they needed to see someone? "But you're going to have to wait until the patient is in stable condition."

"What if he doesn't make it?! He needs me in his last moments!"

"Ma'am, there is nothing I can do. You're going to have to wait." Attendant didn't want to seem insensitive, but it was the only way these people would listen. There was no way to handle the stubborn ones who wanted to bend the rules. Even when she turned away the young girl, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt as she walked away and sulked into a seat.

Rin didn't know what to do. She wanted to be there for Len. She wanted to comfort Len. And yet, she couldn't do either of those things. She had no one to comfort her, and the one person she could always depend on was fighting for their life.

It was hard; it was really hard not to break down right in that waiting room, and to be honest, she wasn't sure what was keeping her from doing it. But for whatever reason, she decided that she couldn't cry. Would Len want her to be like this? She was sure the answer was no; and that thought alone was probably enough to help her keep her composure.

 

* * *

"H-how do you know my name?" Len managed to squeak out. The man tilted his head, his eyebrows furrowing before he walked further into the room, sitting on the edge of the mattress.

"Why wouldn't I know your name?" he asked, confusion tinging his voice.

"I mean, I don't even know who  _you_  are, how do you know who I am?"

"Len, are you okay?" the man reached out to put his hand on Len's forehead, but Len smacked his hand away from him. "Do you not…remember me?"

"No! I don't know where I am or how I got here! I just woke up in this room!" Len explained.

"Well it's kind of strange you don't remember me, I am your boyfriend after all…"

"I'm you what?" the boy exclaimed.

"My boyfriend. We've been living together for six months?" the man added, trying to jog Len's memory.

"No, I don't know what you're talking about. I've never seen you before in my life!" was this some kind of dream? He didn't know what was going on, and with all this information being thrown out at him, he wasn't sure what to do. "Can I just go home?" he sighed, holding his head in his hands.

"Len, you live here. Do you not…?"

"No! I already told you I don't!" he yelled, frustrated. "And anyway, who are you? You know me but I don't know you."

"I'm Kaito…" the man sounded hurt, like having to reintroduce himself to the love of his life tore his heart right out of his chest, which it did.

"Where am I?"

"You're in New York City."

"If I'm in New York, I…I want to see Rin. Maybe she'll understand."

"Rin?" Kaito asked, "Who's Rin?"

"You mean we've been "dating for six months" and you don't know about my sister?"

"Len, as far as I know, you're an only child."

"What?" Len asked, less like a question, and more like a shocked statement.

"You've never mentioned a Rin before, and when I met your parents, they didn't mention one either. Len, are you sure you're okay?"

"No, I don't think I am."

"I thought so. You have amnesia and you're making things up –"

"I'm not making anything up!" his outburst stopped Kaito right in his tracks "I know I have a sister! She's my twin! That's the only thing I'm sure of right now!"

"But Len, what am I supposed to do?" Kaito pleaded, standing up and waving his arms around. "Just believe you when I know what you're saying isn't true?"

"But I  _am_  telling you the truth! I really don't know you!"

"That doesn't make sense! All you did was go to bed last night, and now that you've woken up, you can't remember me, and you're spewing nonsense! Right now, we're the same! We're apparently saying things that aren't true. Let's just calm down." Kaito reasoned. Len thought over Kaito's words. The man was right, neither of them knew exactly what was going on, and fighting with each other really wasn't helping the situation.

"How about we both say what we remember, that way the other can understand the other side of the argument." Len proposed. Kaito nodded in agreement. "Okay, so did anything strange happen last night?"

"No, it was a normal night. We got home from school, we did homework, we watched TV, and we ate dinner…In hindsight, I guess it wasn't that normal. You weren't talking much, and as soon as dinner was over you went to bed. I assumed it was just a long day in class, and would've brought it up later, but…" Kaito trailed off. "Well now you know my side of the story. So what is the last thing you remember?"

"The last thing I remember…" Len had to think. Like,  _really think_. Like earlier, he couldn't remember much of anything, but the longer he concentrated, the easier it was to access those memories. "I…I was in a car crash.

"I was driving home. It was late at night. I was thinking about calling Rin to tell her I would be late getting home. You see, we lived together. I remember looking down for a second, and then back up, and just seeing a car right in front of me, and I couldn't hit the brake fast enough. And after that…there isn't really anything after that. I could hear things though. I could hear the crash, and screaming. Anything before or after that is fuzzy." When Len looked up at Kaito again, he cool see horror written on his face.

"Len, are you sure you weren't dreaming?" he asked in a soft voice.

"I'm positive. I'm pretty sure I had a life before the crash, it's just really hard to remember it."

"I'm not sure how this makes sense. You've been with me for so long. For you to just wake up a different person…Everything, is just…gone." Tears were streaming down the man's face, and it was then that Len realized Kaito's pain. For Kaito to love someone, only for that someone to wake up the next day promising they'd never met them in their life.

"Kaito, I'm sorry." He put a hand over Kaito's "I'm sorry I'm not 'your Len,' and it would be harder to pretend to be. I'm sure we'll find a way to get him back."

"No! There's no 'your Len,' you  _are_  my Len!" he exclaimed, holding the other's hand in his own "How could you look and talk and act  _so much_ like him, and not be him?" That's a question Len couldn't answer.

"I…I don't know how to fix this." Len replied, not sure how to respond or comfort him.

"Maybe…maybe if…" Kaito trailed off.

"What?" Len was open to any suggestions at this point.

"…Maybe if I talked to you, about your life, and all the stuff we did together, maybe you can remember something…" Len honestly didn't want to  _remember_  anything. He wanted to go home.

"I guess we could try that." What other option was there?

"Let's just start with something recent." Kaito said, wiping his face on his sleeve as he reached to the dresser. He picked up the photo that Len had noticed before when he first woke up. Len gasped.

"That's not right." Len said, a hand over his mouth.

"What?"

"That…that picture…I'm in that picture." Len said, shakily.

"Yeah, you are." Kaito looked at Len caution.

"I mean, I wasn't in there before. There was a woman standing where I was."  _This doesn't make sense!_  Len bet he didn't sound rational at this point

"I can tell you for sure that you've always been in this picture."

"But I  _wasn't_  before you walked in here! You know, a lot of things made sense before you walked in here." Len was just  _lost_  now. "Can you just…leave me alone, Kaito?" he brought his knees to his chest, and buried his head in them.

"…Okay." Kaito only took a sorrowful glance before leaving the room. He closed the door, and sat at the bottom, crying silent tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started on this chapter like two months ago and it wasn't even going to go in this direction. Kaito wasn't even going to be in this story. Kaito just squirms his way into all my work. Leave me alone you cute loser.
> 
> Most of this chapter was focused on Len and Kaito because I was eager to get their relationship established. There'll be more Rin in the next chapter, I promise! The possibility that other characters will be in this work is kinda low, unless they're cameos of other vocaloids or something. Which might happen. I don't know.
> 
> So anyway, thank you for reading and actually following the story long enough to get an update! It's been about a year (okay, a year in four days) since this was uploaded on fanfiction . net oh my gosh. This was meant to be a one-shot. There wasn't gonna be romance.
> 
> A review would be highly appreciated! As a young author I thrive on the constructive criticism given to me!


End file.
